Triple Over Head
by Nagrill
Summary: The Life and times of six friends working at a surfers hotel.


**Hey this is Nagril and this is my story. I want to give a shout out to all the writers and reviewers that stayed with stoked even after the idiots at cartoonetwork stopped airing it, I thank you and all of your work. Also to the four writers that have made a difference in this archive by writing great stories and perfectly fitting OC such as When betties and Kooks collide, The Summer of Crazies, A Stoked Christmas and A Fin's Life. Plus the two awesome OC that have been used in more then one story and not by their original creator and those OC are Kaycee and Roxxie. So thanks to niblegirl999, WhazzupPeeps, Woahnessness and Good Old Rose for their work, but its not just them it the others that have don an amazing job on this fan fic. So I just want to give my two cents. My story starts way back to Channel Surfers but this is my version of the episode**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**There is too close and then there is that**

"I guess that this is as good as place as any for the last recorder" a fatigued Johnny panted as he dragged the video recorder up the side of a very tall bluff. Why do all of the decent views of the ocean have to be on steep hills? He put down the equipment down and began to set up the camera, sweat poring down his face as he did so. All of this because we can't tell when a half decent set is coming or not and I'm the only one off duty today so I do the work, Johnny continued to yell to the heavens. Why do I keep letting myself get talked into this stuff?

Johnny finally got the recorder attached to a tree over looking the ocean so the recorder's lens looked down on the beach and ocean for the best picture possible. After he was done he looked down the hill and emitted a half grunt half sigh as he started his less than graceful decent down the bluff. After a good 20 minuets of trying not to fall down the side of the cliff Johnny front desk guy looked at the sky to see that the sun was almost down and realized needed to hurry to the staff house.

"You all right mate" the blue haired fart machine know as Ripper was saying to the almost passed out Johnny who was just getting to the staff house. You run to Vancouver and back?

"No (paint) just a (paint) bit out of shape" Johnny said as he collapsed on the floor from being drained of all energy. I got the recorder set up on the far side of the office (wheeze) and two others on top of the waterfall (Paint) and another on the eastern side.

"Nice work mate, now we can finally get updates on wave conditions."

"Or we could have gone with my idea and just wait and hope for bigger waves to appear and the smaller waves aren't all that bad" Johnny said now getting his breath back as he picked him self up from the ground.

Broseph then walks up to the staff house porch were Johnny and Ripper were sitting with his board shorts on and board in hand, he had herd most of the conversation.

"Waiting's not are style man, this is just a load easier," Broseph said in his normal relaxed tone as he put his board next to the staff house. Plus it will all be worth it when we start hitting those knarly triple over heads, the small ones just don't give off that same rush.

Johnny was looking at Broseph with a quizzed glance, trying to figure out how the plan worked again, last he heard it he was half dead.

"How are we going to get to the waves if we only catch it on film, it makes no sense Broseph," Johnny replied.

As Broseph sat up to explain the plan some water bounced from his fro and hit Johnny.

"The whole idea is we watch the time on the film from your computer when the big waves hit, that's when we will go out and catch them the next day at that time," Broseph explained, his tone changing to his voice that he used when he was explaining a punk. We had a brainstorm sesh about this before Reef made yo..., I mean Uhhhhhh suggested that you set the cameras up.

"O yea that's right, this morning," Johnny said as he went into a flashback to earlier that day.

_(Flashback) 5:30 am staff house brainstorm sesh _

"Ok my fellow gromes," Reef said as he paced back and forth with a teachers pointer in hand. We face a problem that is sure to ruin the whole summer if we don't act soon, he said in a loud voice, trying to sound smart/important but failing.

Reef then takes out a stand that you would use to hold papers in a presentation and giant pieces of paper.

We are not getting the maximum rush we can get with these little 7 footers. Reef showed the gromes a very badly drawn picture of them as stick figures on a tiny wave with them all frowning. If we act now we can ride the epic waves that we were meant to ride, he said trying again and failing again to sound smart and important. He then puts another piece on the stand but this one had them on a bigger wave but they were smiling, all of this was falling on deaf ear since the gromes were cashed.

"Hey Picasso, we all had the graveyard last night so can this epidemic of yours wait till lunch," said a tired and rather annoyed Fin McCloud. Besides the waves aren't that bad, sure they could be better but it's not a reason to get all huffy about it.

"It's not like you were getting any beauty sleep anyway and besides this is important, the summer hangs in the balance," Reef said still over exaggerating the situation.

"You're lucky I'm too wiped to kick your ass Kook," Fin said slipping in and out of conscious.

Emma got up rubbing her eyes. "I know that this is a big deal to you and all but we need to get some sleep," Emma said in her sweetest tone, trying to get Reef to let them go back to sleep.

"I don't know if you grasp the concept of the situation but if we keep missing the big waves then we wont get as big as a stoke and the less stoked we get than, well result of that is just to terrible to talk about but they would be awful I can assure you," Reef said trying in vain to get there attention. After he didn't get any inspired glances Reef looked around desperately for any back up. Bro help me, he whispered to Broseph.

Broseph who was asleep was nudged awake by Lo. "Wipeout did, it I swear, don't take my beavertail," Broseph yelled as he sprang from his spot. After Broseph realized that he was awake he glared at Lo. Hey not cool, got let the sleeping Bro lie, he said as he stretched out on the moldy couch.

"Reeeahf is giving a presentation Broseph, help him out", Lo half yawned half said.

"O yeah the wave thing, hey I go an idea for that man", Broseph said his senses slowly coming back to him. This is what we do; we trick Bummer in to giving us the day off and surf the whole day.

Reef was tapping his chin as he mulled over the idea.

"Good idea but…. No wait I have the perfect plain, why don't we just set up some cameras around different spots in the office and when a swell is going on we know when to hit the waves and besides there's no way we could trick Bummer in to letting us go for a _whole_ day. We just have to check the time on the recordings and go the next day during that time", he almost yelled he was so excited.

"Uh smart guy, swells are different each day so you can't time it", Fin said

"Yes but swells often go off around the same time by the same place, I read surf reports too and the margin of difference isn't that big", Reef stated

Fin blinked in shock and the others who weren't passed out were speechless and stared at Fin waiting for her come back. When she had none Reef started to enjoy his moment of beating Fin in a debate because it barely ever happened.

"Ok so does everyone remember this exact time when I beat Fin arguing using just my highly developed brain", Reef said boastfully as he taped his head with his presentation pointer but accidently poked himself in the eye.

"Fine what ever we'll go with your plan", Fin said with bitterness dripping from her mouth with some eye rolling thrown in there. So who's going to set up the recorders tomorrow? I can't I got Bummer making me clean twice the rooms I usually clean.

One by one all of the gromes clamed that they couldn't do it, that's when they all turned to Johnny who was now wide awake and who just so happen to have the day off.

"Johnny bro you want to be the guy that safes the summer from ultimate bleakness", Reef said in his smoothest voice.

"I don't think this is gong to work and what's wrong with just going out there and just wait for the swells", Johnny said trying to get out of work that he knew he would probably do anyway.

Reef had to think fast, Johnny had told him and Broseph that he was over Emma so he couldn't use her to get Johnny to set up the recorders. There was only one option, He was hoping he could save this option for a rainy day but the stakes were too high.

"Johnny can I talk to you alone for a second", Reef said with a scary kind of calmness and evilness that tainted in his words, Bro come help me out, Reef said to Broseph.

After Reef, Broseph and Johnny went out side the rest of the gromes, who were now awake were wondering what Reef was going to do to Johnny. All of a sudden this unearthly wail came from outside. Reef and Broseph came back in dusting off their hands and Reef said "I think Johnnies going to set up the recorders."

Then Johnny came in with his underwear up so high that his arms came out of the holes that you put your legs in. Lo and Broseph laughed and gave Reef knuckles while Emma and Fin tried to get Johnny out of the infamous turbo wegie. (Trademarked by the Reefster)

"Ok so, Johnny get on that as soon as possible and the rest of us can return to bed," Reef said as he went to his room. O and spread the message to the seniors so they know what's going on.

_(End Flashback)_

"Yeah I remember that meeting," Johnny said rubbing his but wear his underwear went up, he still had a burn mark. Do you honestly think that this is going to work? It was Reef's idea in the first place and his last idea was to create a super board wax to stay on the board better. When he tested it on some of the gusts they got glued to there board's and lost control. I have never seen that many wipeouts or ambulances' in one day before and who could forget the horror of the noodle incident. Both shivered at the thought of the Noodle incident.

"Dunno guy, Reef may have a good plane here and if it doesn't work out Reef will probably loss interest and Fin will gloat that she was right," Broseph said lying back down." It's nothing new.

"Speaking of Reef were is he and every one else," Johnny said.

"I saw Reef on my way back, Full moon so probably night surfing, Emma's got double shift, Fin is in the process of trying to quarantine a room that is inhabited by some weird natives and I think Lo is with Fin," Broseph said as he got up and started up stairs to go to bed. So good night dude.

"Yea night, wait why aren't you night surfing Bro," Johnny said a little shocked.

Awwwww man I'm so beat from Bummer riding me all day, going to catch some zzzzzz.

"All right man night" this is not a good idea, but it would be nice to practice on some of the bigger waves, Johnny thought to himself. I'll just check them after my shift tomorrow, it wasn't that bad and it got Reef to chill out for a while, Johnny continued to think as he sat there but then his thought process was interrupted when he heard a familiar yelling.

"Uuuuuuugggghhhh I hate working here, these gusts are the most disgusting and crustiest people on the planet," Fin yelled as she came into view. She smelled funny and she had, what looked like blood on hear apron. "I had to clean a room that was inhabited by these weird tribal guys from Australia. They were all as high as a kite and I think they were trying to sacrifice a pig to some kind of god. I told them I had to clean but they just laughed and invited me to sit with them. I sat because I thought if I played along they might leave faster, than as I sat out of no were they brought out a dead pig stabbed it then started to roast it in the middle of the room. I went to there bathroom to puck because there was blood on me but the toilet was clogged and there was hair all over the shower. The worst part is that Lo skipped out early because of some important busyness and was late, so I had to end their party and clear by myself, when I see that princess I'm going to…..

"Wait Lo wasn't with you, Broseph said she was."

"Did you not just hear what I went threw? Fin said throwing up her arms in the air. Out of that whole story all you have to say is I thought Lo was with you?" Not sorry your job sucks roily? Honestly Johnny, think about the people that don't have the luxury of having a non disgusting job.

"Ok well I'm going to get to bed, tell me how this fight goes," Ripper said as he got up from were his was laying down and left. Johnny had forgotten that he was there.

"So were did she say she was going? Johnny asked

"Dono, I think she said she had to meet someone important, why dose this matter to you?"Fin retorted still a little peeved.

"Well I wanted everyone here to tell them that I set up the recorders but everyone's pretty much awol or wiped, so I'm going to bed, you headed up to?"

"Yeah that sounds good, night."

_The morning the next day (Day off, whoo hooo)_

"Man I am so beat," Reef said as he entered the living room of the staff house yawning and stretching as he walked down the stairs, Johnny was all ready up setting up the his computer with the recording discs so the picture showed on the tube.

"Doing some late night surfing man?" Johnny said not looking up from the mess of cords he was trying to connect and untangle.

"Yea man, the waves were epic and the coolest thing happened man. As I was resting on the beach from a good hour of surfing I saw a wale in the far distance and it was right in front of the office so no other beach cold see it, how cool is that?" Reef said as he sat at the bar by the T.V.

"That's really cool Reef but are you sure that's _aaaaallllll_ that happened when you were surfing?" Johnny asked now looking up from the mess and giving him and I know what went one look.

"Uhhhhhh what do you mean man," Reef said as he scratch the back of his head and looked at the opposite wall.

"I mean anything a little, o I don't know sizzling happen at the beach, lik…

"I don't know what you mean man, its not what you think, I can explain, she forced me to," Reef yelled cutting Johnny off.

"What's not understand, No Pants found a girls bikini top in the bushes. I thought you hooked up with some girl at the hotel," Johnny said as he raised his hands in a defensive position.

"O….. yeah, I did and her name is uhhh Tess yeah Tess." Let me tell you man she is a total babe. A full 10, she is the very essences of hotness. You know what I mean right man?

"Yeeeaaaah, no, no I don't." Well that's good for you man, I'm glad to see that your mojo is back since Fin said that there is no way in heaven or hell you'd guys would be together. That was probably one of the harshest burns I had ever herd. I mean she just destroyed you and I bet your hopes were way high at that moment to.

"Ok that's enough and what she said didn't affect me at all." It could have been worse, I can't think of anything at this point but it could have been worse. Besides I never really liked Fin like that, I mean for a while maybe but no. I have a whaini now and that's all that there is to it.

"I'm not the one who is getting all defensive about it and its ok if you liked Fin, no shame man. So this Tess girl what's she like and what did you guys do?

"Well all we did was enjoying a make out sesh and she's pretty hot with long brown hair and violet eyes and a killer bode. She's also loaded beyond imagine but she is a cool rich, not a snobby rich.

"Uhhh dude you just described Lo, that's a kinda wired."

"Yeah totally, her and Lo have a lot in common it is a little scary, Reef said trying to cover up his stupid slip up. Well we didn't do anything to intense we just had a make out sesh.

"Riiiggghhhtt well I've got the recording discs almost loaded is every one almost here or at least relatively close by?"

Than as if on cue Emma, Fin and Broseph came into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lo came in a little latter and sat next to Reef at the bar.

"So where were you last night after you abandoned me to clean that nast room," Fin asked Lo when they all settled in.

"I had to go see Daddy about some things, like important guests that will come in the future," Lo said nonchalantly.

"Didn't you say you spotted a whale last night, eeee that is so cool," Emma squealed.

"Yeah, it was soooo pretty to and I saw it from the penthouse", Lo said.

Johnny lifted his head from his work and looked at Lo but thought little of it since she probably could see the whale from the penthouse. He shrugged it off and returned to getting all of the cables untied.

"O and Emma before I forget can you do me a solid."

"Yeah sure Lo what can I do for you."

"Well I lost my bikini top last night, so can I barrow a top for when we go surfing after this."

Johnny didn't react at first but when he put the pieces together, his head shot up and looked at Lo and back to Reef with eyes the size of dinner plates. Than still looking back and forth at Lo and Reef he started to point and yell a weird sound that just sounded like he was saying O loud and fast, while he was pointing back and forth at Reef and Lo.

Reef was the first one to react as he grabbed the now freaking out Johnny under the arms and dragged him outside. Lo also realizing what was going on she followed right on Reef's heels, Johnny still pointing and yelling O O O O till Reef had him out on the front porch. The gromes inside were all a little weirded out at what just happened. They all just sat their staring at each other trying to make sense of the freak show that just happened.

When Reef, Johnny and Lo were outside Reef practically tackled the still freaking Johnny on to the moldy couch.

"Shhhh dude be quiet we don't want the others to here ok," Reef said in a hushed tone as he got off of Johnny.

"When, how and were did this happen." , Johnny said in a rushed tone still having trouble taking it all in but was starting to calm down.

"Well it we started dating a couple of days ago when we went on a fake date to fool Fin and Curtis. The only thing is that we felt this connection and stayed together even after we were found out," Lo said in a similar hushed tone to her boyfriend.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST FOR PRETEND," Johnny yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhh will you please keep it down, listen Johnny I know this is weird and all but you need to keep it a secret from the others ok we don't want are relationship to ruin the group, can you promise me that?" Lo said in her best pleading voice with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Shouldn't you guys tell the others about this, I mean this is big," Johnny said in more of a whisper.

"Don't worry we will its just that we want to ease every one into it, remember how pissed Fin was When she wound that we fake dating," Reef said

"(Sigh) Ok fine but look ill keep it a secret but I need to know two things. One that this isn't just a fling that you guys are having cause this could split the group if you broke up and second that you will tell the others." Or ells I'll tell them or you guys need to break it off.

"Well we will tell the others we just got to find the right time," Lo said not believing her own words

"Plus you have nothing to worry about that first thing man, I care a lot about Lo and id never be with her just for a fling, this is as real as it gets," Reef said a smooth voice all the while looking at Lo.

"Awwwww Reef that is sooooooooo sweet"

Then they both leaned in and kissed each other and started to snake there arms around each others bodies.

"Awwwww man, come on I don't want to see that," Johnny said as he shielded his eyes and looked away, look I'll keep this extremity mest secret but you got to do that less around me ok. So is that what you two were doing at the office last night?

"Well after we went for a quick midnight sesh he laid down on the west side of the beach and looked up at the"…..

"Wait you mean the west side of the office, the same west side that I set up a recorder looking down at the beach where the waves break?" Johnny said as he cut Lo off.

"YOU SET UP A RECORDER WERE WE MADE OUT, HOLY CRAP," Lo yelled

"Shhhhhhhhh Lo you have to keep your voice down, so we need to get that recording disc back. Johnny, were is it now?" Reef said in a freaked out tone.

"Well it's in my computer in the…"

"LIVING ROOM," they all yelled as they started to race back in to the living room to a bunch of gromes in a state of surprise and confusion.

While all of this was going on the gromes just sat there looking out at the door. All they could here is the muffled voice of Johnny yelling, Reef shushing him and then Lo yelling. Than Emma finally got up and headed for the door. Broseph was finishing Johnny's job, he knew what to do since is uncle is an electrician.

"What was that all about," Emma said as Reef, Lo and Johnny all came to a halt after nearly colliding with her.

"O nothing, we just needed to remind Johnny to relax and to take deep breaths when he gets over stressed about work." Reef and I have been trying to relax him out for a while since work has been soooo stressful on him and that's why he came with me.

"Ummm ok, well Broseph just put in the recording of the west beach in the drive so we can start watching," Emma said as she picked up the clicker and pointed it at the T.V. She was about to press the button when.

NO Johnny, Reef and Lo all yelled but it was too late because Emma hade all ready pushed the button.

"What is it?" Emma asked shocked as the recording played on the T.V.

"O nothing we thought that Johnny wasn't done with setting it up and we don't want to ruin the T.V. any more than it is," Lo said continually impressing Reef and Johnny with her lying prowess.

"Well don't worry I finished it while you guys were on the porch chilling Johnny so enjoy," Broseph said.

As the static cleared a picture of Johnny came into view as he was setting the camera on the cliff overlooking the waterfall. Then the lens was focusing on the bay near the center of the beach.

"O it's only the recording from the waterfall," Reef said with a sigh of relief.

"What's the big deal any way," Fin said starting to get suspicious of the situation. You guys have been acting a little jumpy, what's going on? Fin then gave all three of them her tell me or someone is going to be maimed glairs.

"O nothing Fin, but weir is the disc from the west beach anyway," Lo said as she scanned the floor. The west beach is rockier and doesn't **ever** have a good break.

"Well it's over here," Fin said as she grabbed the disc from the floor and held it up over here head."

"Thanks now can I have it so I can dispose of it"

"SSSHHHHHUUUURRRRRR here it is but, Lo is there something going on that we should know about?"

"No, paranoid much, I just want to save us time so we can go surfing faster. Is that a problem that I want to go surfing as soon as possible?

"No I guess not," Fin than handed the disc but had still had her suspicions

"Thank you," Lo than took the tape and started to walk out followed be Reef.

"Were you going Bro," Broseph asked.

"I'm going to help Lo with the disc," before Broseph or any one could ask another question Reef was out the door and took the disc from Lo as he bolted out.

"Yes we are safe, "Reef said as he did a happy dance which ended with him doing the power stance (legs spread apart with fist in the air).

"Reef, give that disc back to me so I can get ride of it." I don't want are relationship to be known yet.

"Why, you think I'm going lose it," Reef said as he danged the disc over Lo's head and pulling it away so that she couldn't get it. Besides nothing is going to happen to the disc when I've got it, Reef said as he had the tape well above his head to the great annoyance to Lo.

Just than the seagull that has been having a feud with Reef since day one swooped down and snatched the disc from his hands. Just as the seagull left he looked at Reef and squatted. The Seagull was flying towards the top of the hotel. Reef and Lo followed on foot and when they came to a clear view of the hotel they saw the Seagull fly up to the penthouse window. Lo and Reef could barely see but they saw the seagull drop the tape on the balcony of the penthouse.

"Seeeeaaaaggguuuuullll" Reef yelled to the havens while shaking his fists n the air and while he was doing that Lo was in total freak out mode.

"O my God O my god," see kept saying to her self, hands rubbing on her temples while she paced back and forth. If daddy finds that tape he will kill you and then I'll never go to Europe and if George got a hold of it, o that little troll will milk it for all its worth, Lo said as she started to picture all of these sonorous happening in her mind.

"What why would Mr. R be so pissed if he found out that we were dating?" He loves me remember when I formulated the plane to get ride of Captain Ron's islands. He called me a sharp one.

"I know babe but remember the inflatable raft incident a week a go," Lo said still looking at were the seagull dropped the tape. Plus the super wax crises and who can forget the noodle incident. Well he kind of hates you because of all those incidents and if he found out that a surf bum who sent 20 gests to the emergency room in one day was dating his little princes,. I don't even want to think about it. The important thing is that I like you, Lo said as she got on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah I guess your right", Reef said as he backed down. So lets get going we have to get to the penthouse to get that tape before someone finds it.

Lo and Reef sprinted full tilt towards the hotel and more importantly the penthouse. To get the tape that could ruin their secret relationship.

!

"So what do you think that was about?" Fin asked Broseph, Emma and Johnny.

"Dono Broseph and Emma said in unison but than gave a questioning look.

"Well I certainly don't know, why everyone thinks I know all of the gossip," Johnny said nervously as beads of sweet dripped from his forehead. Nope I totally don't know, not in the slightest.

"You know what going on, spill now!"

"I'm telling you I don't know ok and if there was something I'm sure its nothing. Well nothing that would piss you off or tear the group up or anything."

O.k. you know so you hade better give us the diets or are we going to go to more drastic way of handling this, Fin said as see turned to Johnny giving him her signature death stare. A stare so potent that used right it will crush the souls of the weak and the kookish. Emma and Broseph both looked away and shielded their faces. Johnny got caught in the gaze but with immense courage he sprang up and made a run for it.

"Get him," Fin said, but they were to slow and Johnny escaped their grasp.

So are we just going to stand here or are we going to go after him?

"Well I would but I just got a text from Kelly saying that some kid barfed all over and made a mess so I'm out, Emma said with sadness in her voice when she looked up from her phone, she was the only one that Kelly would make do it by herself. Fin; are you only interested because it might involve Reef?

"Please not this again, I told you and the princes and you that I don't like Reef, especially after the fake dating he did with Lo. That crossed the line and I told him flat out that we will never be a thing.

"Jeez, I got it but you don't have to bite my head off," Emma said in a slightly freaked out tone. Well I head better get going before Kelly goes and tells Bummer on me, so see yea, Emma chimed as she walked out.

"Broseph you in or you have to go to work to?" Fin asked a little annoyed with Emma.

"Well id love to help but I'm sure it's not that big a deal, so instead of chasing Johnny lets grab a quick sesh before some guest destroys a toilet and you have get going to," Broseph said with board already in hand. Besides what could be on the tape that Lo wouldn't want us to see, west beach _is_ pretty rocky whaini.

"Yeah I guess, well let's get going before the waves are flat, Fin said half heartily.

"Come on Lo, you got to pick up the pace," Reef said to his panting girlfriend. As the duo made there way to the hotel lobby they nearly collided with a guest.

"Wait I just thought of something. I thought you were still banned from the penthouse, how are we supposed to in there?"

"Don't worry your wax filled head about that, I have a plan," Lo said with a devilish grin on her face while ruffling up Reefs hair.

When the elevator finally got to the top of the ridiculously tall hotel Lo and Reef both busted out of the door. Lo got ahead of Reef and had stopped at the double oak doors of the penthouse.

"Ok so this is the plane, I'm going to fake fainting and when I do go pound on the door, if it isn't daddy then ask them to go get him." When he and anyone else are distracted go to the balcony to get the tape, and then leave with out drawing any attention. You got that or should I repeat myself?

"No, no I got this, so let's get this show on the road," Reef said in a cocky tone.

"O my god, o my god someone help!" Reef yelled at the top of his voice. Lo, she's fainted, some one help, then reef started to bang on the door. Won't some help, Lo's down?

From the double oak doors Mrs. Ridgmount came bursting out to the hall. Seeing her daughter on the floor she fell to her knees and started to freak out.

"What happened Reef, why did she faint," Mrs. R asked not taking her eyes off of Lo.

"I think uhhh," Reef stammered looking at Lo for help but since she was "passed out" she couldn't. I think that she got overheated yeah that's it, she hade one of those flashy thingys, Reef said while looking at the ceiling and scratching his head.

"Hey Mrs. R is Mr. R in the penthouse, maybe he can help."

"No he's not he's at a board meeting right now, what should we do".

"Ok well that's a bummer," Reef said while he slyly stepped halfway threw the doors threshold. Maybe you should take her to get an ice bath at the spa. As Reef said this Lo's face and body tensed up at the thought of an ice bath.

"That's a good idea Reef; can you help me move her?"

"Well I would but Lo needed me to do something, there's Rosie go ask her," Reef said as Rosie went in to another room.

"O that's a grate idea." O Rosie can you help me with something, Mrs. R sung as she went after Rosie. While Mrs. R's went to get Rosie Reef quickly dashed to the balcony to try and find the disc.

"Wow this is a sick view, you can almost make out Victoria from here," Reef thought to himself completely forgetting about the tape. Once Reef heard Rosie grunt from picking up Lo Reef came back to earth. Reef looked all over the huge balcony only to find that the tape was gone.

Reef reentered the hall to find that Lo, Rosie and Mrs. R was gone. "Crap, Lo's goanna kill me," Reef thought as he pictured Lo after a freezing cold ice bath.

"Hello this is surfer's paradise, we are surfing," Johnny said on the phone. Yes sir, we do have you registered for a suite, yes sir thank you, have a good day. Hey Emma how was your shift, Johnny said with general curiosity.

"God it sucked, this kid accidently drank from the adult punch bowl," Emma said with disgust but she had a small hint of enjoyment that one of those bratty kids got sick. So twenty minutes later the kid was puking all over.

"So what was the difference between kid and adult punch bowl?"

"The adult punch bowl was spiked with a butt load of Captain Morgan." Hey my shift is over you wanted to hit the beach. I saw Ty down there and I want to show off my new and improved cutback.

"Naw it's all good, I got an important and filthy rich guest coming in and Bummers making me work overtime to make sure this guest is taken care of. Fin and Broseph are down there so you can go hook up with them.

"Ok well when you're done come down ok."

"Ok I promise, see ya later Emma," Johnny said as she left. All right back to work, Johnny said to him self but before he could even look down at his screen before a horrifying sound that sent chills down his spine. Johnny looked up to see Lo in a towel yelling at Reef. The weird thing was that Lo was blue and Reef was probably wetting him self he looked so scared. It's these moments that makes his work day worth it.

"Whhhhat the heeeell Reef, you leeeeft me there in the haaaallwwwwway to be carried off to be ddddddumped in a bath full of ice cold water," Lo tried to yell but was shivering too hard she couldn't get the words out. I mean wwwwhat were yyyou thinking.

"Well I wa…"

"That's right yyyou weren't thinking, ddddid you at lllleast get ttthe Tape?"

"If you would let me finish, no I didn't, I think George took it before we got there."

"You idiot, we need to find that tape and fast." If George watches that tape he's going to hold it over me head for the rest of the summer. Do you have any idea on were he is?

"No I don't how would I, what we need is someone who spends all there time here, who is kinda nerdy so we know that he is perceptive and is a squealer.

At that moment both Reef and Lo turn to Johnny who had been listening to the entire argument. Johnny had a look of nervous terror on his face as Reef and Lo advanced on him. Before Johnny could react Lo had jumped and tackled Johnny. When Reef rounded the corner of the front desk he say Lo on top of Johnny's back while holding his head firmly on the ground and twisting his hand in a really unnatural position.

"Did you see my brother at all today," Lo said while she continued to twist Johnny's hand.

"Yes, yes I did so please get off," Johnny said writhing in pain.

"Were did he go!"

"The beach, the beach, said he needed to go see Kahuna about something, please get off. "Reef get your girlfriend off of me.

"Lo, babe, lets get off Johnny now ok, lets go see the Kahuna and get are tape back ok," Reef said as he very cautiously grabbed Lo by the arms and lifted her off of Johnny. Thanks Johnny and sorry about Lo, she can get a little testy sometimes.

"You think," Johnny said still on the floor, but Reef and Lo were already gone, on there way to Kahuna's shack.

"Man girl that was so sweet air you caught," Broseph said while he hi fived Fin.

"Yea it sort of was wasn't it," Fin said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Whoo Hooo," Emma yelled as she tried to catch the lip of the wave but as she got to the lip of the wave to try and grind it. The nose of her board got caught in the wave and she pearled in the most horrible yet funny way.

"Ha, ha, ha, nice wipe out Alberta, how much water did you swallow," Fin said to a coughing Emma who had just broken the surface of the water.

"Way too much," Emma said while laughing, Fin and Broseph joined in the laughter. They were all having a good time taking in the rays and the beautiful ocean that they were sitting on. Then they saw two familiar people running on the beach headed for the Kahuna's shack.

"What do you guys think Lo and Reef are doing headed for the Kahuna's shack," Emma asked looking at Fin and Broseph still in the water.

"No clue at all, but what I do know is that there is a new set coming in, lets go," Broseph said trying to bring the to girls back in to the tranquil surf mood.

"Bro's right lets go hit that surf," Fin said but still not taking her eyes of the two who had disappeared in the forest to the shack.

Emma got out of the water and on to her board and started to paddle out to the next set. Fin still stared at the beach until Broseph snaped her back to earth by literally snaping in front of her.

"Listen whaini I'm sure that there is nothing going on between Reef and Lo," Broseph said. Not that I'm saying you care what Reef is doing but I was sencing a lake of Stoke when you saw them.

"So what are you trying to say Broseph?"

"That let the good times roll and people need to learn live long and surf naked. What I mean is that you need to come back down from were your at and enjoy the surf with your friends."

"Yea I guess your right lets get back to enjoying the surf."

"There's Kahuna's shack, come on lets go get are tape back," Reef said his voice full of exitment that this misadventure is almost over.

"Kahuna you in there," Lo yelled while banging on the wooded door that seemed to be made out of driftwood.

"Hey stop all that banging the Big Kahuna needs his beauty sleep," Kahuna said as he opened the door while he rubbed his eyes, he was warring his usual outfit. What can the Kahuna do for you two today?

"Was Gor… holy crap look at the sweet looking vintage surfboard, that's got to be the 3rd coolist board I have seen in the past month or so," Reef said has he goked at the board that had a pretty cool picture of a storm at sea.

"Yea, I got that at a yard sail in town, pretty sweet yea and I only had to trade a couple shiny rocks for it.

"Whoa that's a sweet deal man."

"REEF can you please you focus for a second?" Lo said in a really peeved tone.

"Yeah sorry Lo, Hey Kahuna has Gorge been here at all in the past couple of hours?"

"Yea man, little dude was here with Grommet a little while ago, said something about a tape they found and wanted to trade it for a bunch of my old prank equipment. So naturally I sad of course little dude but wouldn't you know there was stuff on the tape.

"What did you do with the tape," Lo asked.

"Well someone is bound to be looking for it so I took it to Johnny front desk guy to put it in the lost and found.

"So what you saying is that Johnny had the tape?"

Yea I gave it to him while there was this horrible yelling coming from the spa centre, I'm telling you man I think that the spa centre is hunted.

"I'm sure it is Kahuna but we really need to get going," Lo said as she walked out.

"Yea later Kahuna, so you think the spa is hunted," Reef whispered.

"Come…on," Lo said while pulling on Reef's ear.

_(Back at the Hotel Lobby dusk)_

"JOHNNY," Lo yelled as she entered lobby.

Johnny, seeing that Lo had nearly broken down to get to him, Johnny jumped over the desk to get away from the enraged Lo. Johnny's effort was to no anvil as Lo using her freakish speed and strength tackled Johnny to the ground and put him in the same position that she put him in earlier that day.

"Where's the tape Johnny," Lo said in a really scary voice.

"It's in the lost & found"

"Got it Lo," Reef said from the front desk. Johnny bro why did you keep it from us, that was not cool.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about that but I needed some sort of way to get threw the day," Johnny said rubbing his arm as Lo got off of him. You guys know how hard it is to keep a secret and you guys running around all day helped me keep my mind busy laughing. Can we call it even?

"I don't see why not that level of punkness disserves some respected," Reef said. What about you babe, Babe?

"Dude she just left down to the beach."

_(The Hotel Beach nighttime)_

"Well we finally got the tape back," Lo said to Reef while looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah we did and it was a pretty exciting day also."

"Yeah it was and Reef sorry if I was a little testy today," Lo said as she kissed him full on the lips.

"So what are you going to do with it'" Reef said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"This," Lo said as she tossed the tape in the ocean. Now that this is over lets head back to the house and watch a move.

With that Lo and Reef headed back to the house hand in hand.

_(The Office Beach night)_

"Ouch my foot," Fin said as she hit her foot on a rock.

"Fin you ok," Emma said worried

"Yea, yea I'm ok, you guys go ahead ill catch up".

"You sure, I can give you a lift if you need one," Broseph said to his downed friend.

No, no ill be okay, just give me sometime to walk it off," Fin said in her tough as nails tone.

"Okay if you insist, we'll see you at the house"

"Yea I'll see you guys there." Man, my stupid foot," Fin said to her self while rubbing her foot. Hey what's that? Fin walked up to a glistening object on the beach. She picked it up to see it was a tape. Wonder what's on it.

**Okay and that's the end of the first chapter, all reviews are accepted especially so criticism but if your going to give constructive criticism don't be an ass about it. I also have to warn you that it took a very long time to write this out so don't expect the next chapter to come out soon. Also too Collins death metal, you're an awesome reviewer, try to write, I bet it'll be a grate story. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Till then "live long and surf naked" my friends.**

**-Nagrill**


End file.
